A Memily Story
by 1italianbella
Summary: Emily's POV. Emily is in love with Mitchel. Mitchel is in love with Emily. Please R&R!
1. Miley's Concert

**I got the idea for this story because I heard about Mitchel being at Miley's concert in Florida. I'm not really a Mitchel/Miley fan I'm more Niley. I think Mitchel and Emily look cuter together!!

* * *

**

It was a normal Saturday morning. I was bored, so I went on YouTube. I decided to look up if anyone recorded some of Miley's concert. When I hit search I was surprised to see what I saw. It wasn't her body double thing. It was when Mitchel came to her concert in Florida. I was reading comments on the video.

_OMG! I love Mitchel and Miley together! I think they look cuter then Mitchel and Emily!_

I cried at that comment. I am in love with Mitchel. I decided not to read the rest. I thought back when Miley invited him to the concert.

"_Emily, Mitchel, wanna come on stage at my Florida concert?" Miley asked._

"_I'll come." Mitchel said._

"_I can't." I said._

"_Why?" Mitchel and Miley asked._

"_Because I have to go to this for my new movie _Dadnapped_." I told them._

"_Oh, we'll miss you." Mitchel and Miley said._

_They pulled me into a hug._

I cried. Why did I have to go to that thing for _Dadnapped_? And I couldn't go to the premiere of the Miley's concert movie because of the movie! Now the world thinks Mitchel and Miley like each other.

Suddenly my brother, Haley Joel Osment, walked in.

"What's wrong sis?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said drying my tears.

"Is it about Mitchel?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I heard about him being at Miley's concert." he told me.

"Yeah it's about Mitchel." I said.

Haley hugged me.

"After the song was finished, he spun her around and she kissed his cheek." I cried.

"Emily, their friends." he told me.

"I don't know. How can you be sure?" I asked.

"I'm your older brother. I'll make you feel better." he said.

With that he left. I got off the computer. Suddenly, I got a text from Miley.

_Hey Emily! Wuts up? I am so glad 2 b bac home! Wanna hang out sometime?_

I'll ask her if she likes anybody.

_Miley? Do u like anybody?_

2 minutes later.

_Is this about Mitchel being on stage w/ me? Cuz there is nothing going on between us._

I smiled.

_Emily, I do like someone. Nick Jonas._

I texted back.

_That's great! Well ttyl lylas! Im tired! Lol_

I laid down on my bed. Soon enough I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone knocking.

"Haley! I'm sleeping!" I yelled.

The door opened.

"Haley get out!" I yelled as I threw my pillow.

I saw who the person was.

"Mitchel. Sorry, thought you were my brother." I said.

"It's ok." he said.

He gave me a hug.

"How was the premiere?" I asked.

"Ok. Some paparazzi caught Miley and I when Miley was telling me something and it looks like she was about to kiss my check." he told me.

I looked down at my feet.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Whatever." I said as I flopped down on my bed.

Mitchel sat next to me.

"Tell me what's wrong." he said.

"It's nothing." I said.

"There is something." he said.

"Mitch, do you like Miley?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because at her concert, you kissed her cheek!" I said.

"Emily, that was a friendly kiss. Miley is like my sister." Mitchel explained.

"Prove it." I said as I turned around.

Mitchel grabbed me and kissed me. I smiled.

"I love you Emily." Mitchel told me.

I smiled. "I love you Mitchel."

* * *

**I want 3 reviews before the next chapter!!**


	2. I Love You

"I see you two made up?" Haley asked.

"Haley get out!" I yelled.

Haley walked away.

"Do you want to make this public? Because I don't want the world to think I like Miley." Mitchel asked.

"Sure. Let's go to Starbucks." I said.

Mitchel drove to downtown L.A. We walked hand and hand holding hands. We walked into Starbucks and got our drinks. Some paparazzi took pictures of us.

"Mitchel! What about Miley?" one asked.

"We're friends! I'm in love with Emily Jordan Osment!" Mitchel told them.

"And I'm in love with Mitchel Musso!" I said.

We kissed then. The paparazzi took more pictures. I even saw some girls take pictures with their phones.

"I am so glad you two are together!"one girl yelled.

I smiled.

Mitchel and I walked away holding hands. We bumped into Zac and Vanessa.

"So you two are finally together?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah. You're still with Zac?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

Just then I kissed Mitchel and Nessa kissed Zac. Paparazzi took pictures of us and some girls said.

"This is my day! Memily and Zanessa together!"

We looked at them. Then went back to each other. Mitchel and I spent the day with Zac and Vanessa. Later I got a text from Miley.

_Hey Emily! I heard ur w/ mitch now! Congrats! Come over to my place w/ mitchel! Were double dating!_

I said we would be there. Mitchel and I drove to Miley's house.

"Hey! Nick's here!" she explained.

I saw Billy Ray.

"Hey!" Mitchel and I said.

"You two are together! I knew you two were meant for each other when I saw you for the first time!" Billy Ray laughed.

"Come on, we're going downstairs. Dad stay up here!" Miley said.

Suddenly Miley's little sister, Noah, came running towards us.

"Miley! Can I come?" she asked.

"Noah. We are watching a scary movie." Miley said.

Just then Noah ran away. We went downstairs with Miley. Nick was sitting on the couch.

"What movie are we watching?" Mitchel asked.

"Halloween." Nick said.

"Original or Remake?" I asked.

"Original! The remake sucked!" Nick said.

Miley put the movie in. The movie started. Nick and Miley were sitting next to each and Mitchel and I were sitting next to each other.

"You two have secretly dating for 6 months. When are you two going to tell the world?" I asked.

"When the time is right. Watch the movie!" Miley said.

When the movie was over, we talked.

"Emily, I think you broke my hand." Mitchel joked.

I laughed. "Well at least I didn't pull out your chest hair."

We all cracked up.

"Nick, Miley, you two should go public now." I said.

"Why?" they asked.

"Well, so they don't think Miley likes me or Cody!" Mitchel said.

"Tomorrow." they said.

"Remember how someone started that rumor that I was pregnant?" Miley recalled.

"Yeah and people were saying that I was the father." Nick added.

"Then we found out Jamie Lynn was really pregnant." I said.

We laughed.

"I wonder who would start the rumor about you Miley." I said.

"Someone who hates me. There are Miley-Haters out there." Miley said.

We talked more about stuff. Mitchel, Nick, and I all slept over.

* * *

**I want 3 reviews before the next chapter!!**


	3. Party

The next day, Nick and Miley were going public. Mitchel and I decided to come with them. We will walk around town. Soon enough, paparazzi came and started taking pictures of us. We saw some girls and one said.

"Ha! Niley and Memily! You owe be $10!"

I giggled when I heard that.

"Nick, is Joe and Kevin going out with anyone?" one reporter asked.

"Joe is going out with Blake Lively and Kevin is single." Nick said.

Nick, Miley, Mitchel, and I continued to walk around. We decided to go to someone's house, so we went to Miley's house. When we got there, we went down in her basement and hung out. Suddenly, Miley's IPhone began ringing.

"Hello?...let me put you on speaker."

"Hey! It's Vanessa!"

"Hey Nessa!" we screamed.

"I like to invite all of you to my party tonight! Nick, I'm inviting your brothers. The party is at 8:00 tonight at my house! See you there!"

_Click_

"Is everyone going?" Miley asked.

We nodded yes.

"Well, we better get going and get ready for the party." I said.

"Ok. See you there!" Miley said.

Mitchel drove me to my house. He is the best boyfriend ever! When I walked in the door, Haley was standing there smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Just remembering when I made _Secondhand Lions_ and Mitchel had a small role in it." he said.

"I remember and sometimes I would go on set and play with him." I laughed.

"Now you two are in _Hannah Montana_ together." he said.

I walked up to my room. I got changed. I was wearing a mean skirt and a pink tank top. When it was time for the party, Mitchel picked me up. I walked downstairs. Mitchel said.

"You look great."

I gave him a kiss.

"So do you." I said.

I got into his car and Mitchel drove me to Vanessa's house. Miley and Nick were already there. Joe and Kevin were there too. There were a lot more people there. We started drinking, talking, and dancing. We all were having a great time. We talked to Blake how _Gossip Girl_ was doing and she ask about _Hannah Montana_. Before I knew it, 2 hours went by.

"This is fun!" I said.

"Yeah and it's more fun with you!" Mitchel exclaimed.

I smiled as I kissed him. We started making out.

"Let's go to my car." Mitchel said.

We went to his car. Mitchel turned the heat on. The windows fogged up. We started making out. I took Mitchel's shirt and jeans off. He took off my shirt and skirt. We kept making out. I sat back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I smiled.

I slid my underwear off and he slid his underwear off.

"I want to do it with you for so long." Mitchel said.

I smiled. "Me too."

I climbed on top of Mitchel. I kissed him and then he entered me. We kept making out. 10 minutes later, I saw two figures walk out. I couldn't tell who there were, so I wiped the window.

"Mitch! Look who's out there!"

Mitchel looked he rolled down the window.

"Miley! Nick!" we screamed.

They turned around.

"There you are! We were wondering where you went!" Miley yelled.

"We'll be back in 3 minutes." I said.

Mitchel and I changed back into our clothes and got out of the car. We walked back into the party, we met up with Miley and Nick.

"Have fun?" Miley asked with a smile.

Mitchel and I smiled and looked at each other.

* * *

**i want 3 or more reviews and then i'll post the next chapter!!**


	4. News

I woke up the next morning in my bed with Mitchel next to me. He was so adorable when he slept.

"Mitchel!" I yelled as I shook him.

"What?" he asked.

"Does your mom know you're here?" I asked.

"No, she thinks I'm on Cody's." he told me.

"Well, you better get going." I said.

He agreed. We kissed goodbye and he left.

Ugh, I feel sick. I went to my bathroom and threw up. I laid back in my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

This sickness kept going on two days later. Every morning I would wake up and go throw up. Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Miley! Wanna hang out?"

"I feel kinda sick."

"I'll be right over! See ya!" she said as she hung up.

10 minutes later, Miley showed up.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"It's weird these past couple days I get sick in the morning, but at the end of the day I'm better." I told her.

"Here." Miley said as she handed me a box.

I looked at the box. It was a pregnancy test.

"What the hell is this? I can't be pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Just try." she said.

"How did you get this? Did paparazzi catch you?" I asked.

"No, I sent one of my dancers to get it. Now try it for me!" she said.

"Fine." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

I opened the box and peed on the test. I walked out of the bathroom.

"So?" Miley asked.

"Hasn't showed yet." I said.

I sat on my bed, waiting for the result. These 2 minutes seem to take forever. I looked at the test. A little pink plus sign showed.

"Shit." I cried as I threw the test on my bed.

Miley looked at the test, then at me. She then hugged me.

"Who's the father?" she asked.

"Mitchel, he's the only one I had sex with." I said.

"We'll get through this." Miley said.

"What about the paparazzi? Will I get fired from _Hannah Montana_?" I cried.

"You will _never_ get fired from _Hannah Montana_, because if they say they want to fire you than I will say I quit.. They can't do the show without us." Miley said.

I made a small smile.

"You need to tell Mitchel." Miley said.

I pulled out my cell and called Mitchel. I told him to get over here. 10 minutes later, he was there. Miley closed my bedroom door.

"Emily has something to tell you." Miley said.

Mitchel looked at me.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant and you're the father." I finally told him.

Mitchel stared at me.

"Mitchel?" I asked.

"Mitchel say something!" Miley said.

"Wow." Mitchel said.

"Mitchel, please don't leave me!" I cried.

"I will _never_ leave you. I will _always_ love you. I will be by your side through this." Mitchel told me.

I smiled.

"Emily, you need to tell you parents and your brother." Miley said.

I nodded. Miley got my parents and my brother. We went to the living room. I squeezed Mitchel's hand. I let go and started to pace.

"So?" dad asked.

"This is hard for me to say." I started.

"Take your time." mom said.

"Emily, just tell them." Miley said.

"I'm pregnant and Mitchel is the father." I told them.

They stared at me.

"Say something." I said.

Mitchel grabbed my hand.

"Anything. Listen I will take any punishment you give me." I said.

"Ok." Dad started.

"You will keep this baby. You will have it. Mitchel and you will care for this baby. That's all." Mom said.

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's not a punishment." dad said.

"I went through two pregnancies. I know the torture." mom said.

"Well, listen to your mother." dad said.

Miley, Mitchel, and I walked back to my room.

"Wow." we all said.


	5. You're Baby Is A

**5 Months Later**

I was showing now. I laid on my bed waiting for Mitchel. We were going to my Ultrasound. Soon enough, Mitchel came in.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said as I got up.

I got into his car and we drove off to the doctor's office. I signed in and we went in.

"Hello Emily. I'm guessing he is the father?" Dr. Rick asked.

"Yeah. This is Mitchel Musso." I said.

"Ok, I am going to put this gel on your stomach." Dr. Rick told me.

He put the cold gel on my stomach. He turned the screen on and Mitchel and I looked at our baby.

"Wow." we said.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Rick asked.

I looked at Mitchel.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." he told me.

"Yes." I said.

"You're baby is a girl." Dr. Rick told us.

After the appointment, Mitchel and I went back to my house to think of names and such.

"Is the baby's last name going to be Osment or Musso?" Mitchel asked.

"Musso. Where is the nursery going to be?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want the last name to be Musso?" he asked.

"Yes, you're the father." I said.

"Ok. Well, does your family have an extra room?" Mitchel asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"That can be the nursery. We can even have two! My family has an extra room in my house." Mitchel said.

"Ok, sounds good." I said.

"Let's tell your parents." Mitchel said.

We told my parents about the nursery idea and they agreed to make the room. They wanted to surprise us. Then Mitchel and I went back to my room.

"Let's think of baby names." I said.

"Ok write down names on some paper and I'll do the same." Mitchel said.

I grabbed paper and started writing.

Emily's List

Hope  
Lilly  
Rose  
Andrea  
Jordan  
Elizabeth

"Done." I said.

Mitchel and I switched lists.

Mitchel's List

Destiny  
Lilly  
Sarah  
Zoey  
Kelsey  
Carson

"I don't like Zoey, Sarah, and Kelsey." I said.

"I don't like Rose, Elizabeth, and Andrea." Mitchel said.

"It's funny how we both picked Lilly." I laughed.

"Well it is kinda naming our daughter after you." Mitchel said.

"Let's make it the middle name." I said.

"Ok." Mitchel agreed.

"I'm between Destiny Lilly and Jordan Lilly." I said.

"Jordan." Mitchel said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Mitchel said.

"Ok our daughter's name is Jordan Lillian Musso." I told him.

"I can't wait till she is born." Mitchel said as he kissed me.

Then he kissed my stomach. Mitchel then got up and put music on. It was my song 'I don't think about it.'

"Why are you playing this?" I asked.

"Jordan should hear he mom singing." he said.

I kissed him. Mitchel is the sweetest person ever.


	6. I Love You Forever and Miley's News

**2 Months Later**

I sat on the couch watching TV. Jordon was growing more and more. I was flipping through channels, when I came across _Hannah Montana_, it was the first episode of the second season. It was at the end and I laid my head on Mitchel's shoulder. That was fun. The next episode was the one where I had to pretend I couldn't sing. Suddenly, Mitchel came in.

"Hey." Mitchel said as he kissed me.

"Hey, I'm watching us on TV." I laughed.

Mitchel laughed and sat next to me.

"Emily, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anything." I smiled.

"Well, you know how you're 16 right now?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, when you turn 17." he started.

"Yeah?' I asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

My jaw dropped.

"Why so young?" I asked.

"Because Emily, I am completely in love with you!" Mitchel said.

"Me too!" I smiled.

"So?" he asked.

"I'm thinking." I said.

"Ok, take your time. No rush." he told me.

"Yes." I said.

Mitchel looked at me. "Really?"

"Yes, I want to be with you forever!" I said as I kissed him.

What I didn't know, in _Hannah Montana _the show was at the part with Oliver sticks up for Lilly. I smiled. "Look!"

Mitchel looked and smiled. "I love you and our baby." Mitchel kissed my stomach.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emily! Come over right away!"

"Miley! What's wrong?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here!"

Then she hung up.

"Miley wants me to come over right away."

"I'll take you." Mitchel said.

Mitchel picked me.

"You don't have to carry me." I laughed.

"I want to." he smiled.

Mitchel carried me to his car. I saw paparazzi take pictures of us and we drove to Miley's house. When we got there, I said goodbye to Mitchel. I walked into Miley's house and Miley came to me right away. She took me to her room and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nick and I had sex a week ago." Miley told me.

"And?" I asked.

"And I've been getting sick in the morning." Miley said.

I stared at her.

"So I sent one of my dancers to get a pregnancy test. I wanted my best friend to be here." she told me.

"Well, I'm here for you. No matter what." I smiled.

Miley smiled. She took the test into the bathroom. When she came out, she was holding the test.

"Didn't show yet." she said.

Couple minutes later, Miley said. "There it is the little pink plus sign."

I hugged Miley. "I'll help you threw this."

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

"Tell your family now." I told her.

"How about just my parents, because if Noah finds out she'll ask where babies come from." Miley told me.

I agreed. We got her parents in her room.

"Mom? Dad? I'm...I'm...I'm" Miley started.

"Miles, just tell them." I said.

"I'm pregnant." she told them.

"Who's the father?" Billy Ray asked.

"Nick Jonas." Miley said.

"Call him now." Miley's mom told her.

Miley took her phone out. She called Nick and put it on speaker.

"Hey Miley!"

"Nick? I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nick please don't leave me!"

"Miley, I will never leave you. Especially now! I will stay with you!"

"Thanks Nick!"

"Welcome."

"Well, I have to go now."

She hung up.

Her parents left her room.

"Mitchel, ask me to marry him when I turn 17." I told her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Yes. I am completely in love with him." I told her.

Miley hugged me. "Our babies can be best friends!"

"And they won't have to work a day in their lives!" I exclaimed.

Miley laughed. It was nice knowing someone else would be going through what I am.


	7. Jordan Lillian Musso

**1 month and 2 weeks later **

It was almost my due date. I was huge now. My parents and Mitchel's parents told us that they would buy an apartment for us when we got married. They also said they wanted to decorate the nursery in the apartment. So there I sat on a normal day watching TV with Mitchel and Miley.

"Emily! I have a little bump!" Miley exclaimed.

"Well I'm a whale." I laughed.

"A very cute whale." Mitchel smiled.

I kissed him. I felt Jordan kicked.

"Get a room!" Miley laughed.

We laughed. Then Mitchel and I started making out. Jordan kicked hard.

"Ow. Jordan kicked hard." I said.

Mitchel and I kept making out. Then I felt liquid under my legs.

"Oh no. Either I just peed my pants or." I said.

"Or what?" Miley asked.

"Emily is in Labor!" Mitchel screamed.

We told my parents and my brother. Mitchel drove Miley and me to the hospital. While my parents and my brother were in another car. When we got there, Mitchel grabbed a wheelchair for me and went to the front desk.

"My girlfriend is in labor!" Mitchel said.

"Ok how far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked.

"4 minutes." I told her.

Suddenly mom, dad, and Haley walked in. The nurse told me where my room was and we went there.

"Whose going to be in the delivery room?" the nurse asked.

"I am." Mitchel told her.

The nurse nodded and left. Another contraction came and left. 10 minutes of hell went by when the nurse came.

"I'm here to see how far you are." she said.

The nurse checked.

"You're ready." she said.

Mitchel and Haley helped put me on bed to go to the delivery room. The nurse wheeled me out. Mitchel was by my side holding my hand. Finally we entered the delivery room. Mitchel still was holding my hand.

"You can squeeze as hard as you want." he told me.

"Ok Emily push." the doctor told me.

I pushed than breathed. This kept going on. I was really squeezing Mitchel's hand hard. 30 minutes later, the doctor said.

"I see the head! Emily do a big push now!"

I pushed harder. I kept pushing harder and breathing. 5 minutes later, I heard her cried. Than I saw my daughter.

"Would the father like to cut the cord?"

Mitchel smiled. He cut Jordan's cord. They cleaned her off and handed her to me.

"Hello Jordan Lillian Musso. I'm your mommy." I smiled.

"And I'm your daddy." Mitchel added as he kissed Jordan's forehead.

"You did great Emily." Mitchel told me.

I smiled and kissed Mitchel. I looked down at the newborn. She was so cute. I love her so much. Then Miley and my family came in.

"What's her name?" Miley asked.

"Jordan Lillian Musso." I told her.

"Aww." Miley said.

Everyone looked at her and said she was cute. 10 minutes later, the nurse said.

"Emily, you need you rest. Your baby is going to be in the nursery while you rest. You can see her whenever you want."

Jordan went to the nursery, while I went to my room.

I stayed in the hospital for two days resting. Finally I went home, holding Jordan.

"I can't wait till we get married." I told Mitchel.

Mitchel kissed me. "Me too."


	8. The Wedding

I stood at the back of the church. I, Emily Jordon Osment, was about to get married to Mitchel Tate Musso, on this April day. I was a 17 year old girl and I am a mom. Miley stood in front of me. She had given birth to her daughter, Hope Destiny Jonas, a week ago. Miley decided to named her child after her, but switch the names around. Just then, music started playing. Miley turned around and said.

"It's time."

My bridesmaids walked up. Then Miley, my maid-of-honor, walked up. (Nick was Mitchel's best man.)

Suddenly, it was my time. I was on my dad's arm. He walked me down the aisle. I looked around. Haley was one of Mitchel's groomsmen. My mom sat in the front holding my 8 month year old daughter. Miley's parents were sitting next to my mom, Miley's mom holding Miley's week old daughter. I looked forward and looked at Mitchel. I smiled. Then, my dad and I were at the front.

"And who gives this woman away?" the minster asked.

"I do." my dad answered.

My dad lifted my veil. He gave me a peck on my cheek and walked back to sit with my mom.

The minster started saying the ceremony. When it got to the vows, he said.

"The couple wrote their own vows. Mitchel, you first."

Mitchel stared at me.

"Emily, since the first time I saw you I was in love with you. I loved coming to work because I knew you would be there. Some fans might have thought Miley should be with me, but they were wrong. Only one girl would be with me and that is you. Because we came together, we formed a beautiful daughter. I will forever love you and Jordan. Emily, I am excited to wake up to your beautiful face every morning once we are married. I am excited that once we are married, you will be mine forever. I love you Emily and I always will." Mitchel said.

He brought tears to my eyes. I gave him a kiss. I wiped my tears as the minster said.

"Emily, you're turn."

I looked at Mitchel.

"Mitchel, when we met filming the first _Hannah Montana_ episode, I was in love with you and I still am. If I didn't love you, then Jordan wouldn't be alive. When I first got pregnant with Jordan, I thought I took a turn for the worst. But she brought us closer together, you were there through it all. It made me realize how in love I am with you. When I saw a video of Miley's concert on YouTube and people saying you looked better with her, my heart broke into a million pieces. But once I knew you were in love with me and not Miley, you fixed my broken heart. Mitchel, you are my knight in shining armor. I love you for always." I finished.

Mitchel gave me a kiss. Then the minster said.

"Mitchel, do you take Emily Jordon Osment to be you wife?"

"I do." Mitchel smiled as he slid the ring on my finger.

"Emily, do you take Mitchel Tate Musso to be your husband?"

"I do." I said as I slid the ring on Mitchel's finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

Mitchel and I kissed passionately.

"I now am happy to pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Musso!"

Mitchel and I walked down the aisle as husband and wife. We were followed by our wedding party and our families. As soon as, we were at the back of the church. My mom handed me Jordan and Miley's mom handed Miley Hope. My mom then told us.

"Time for pictures."

The wedding party went back into the church. Everyone got together. My family, Mitchel's family, my bridesmaids, Mitchel's groomsmen. Mitchel and I were in the middle as I held Jordan. Miley was holding Hope in her arms. They took a picture of everyone. Then one with Mitchel, me, and our families. The next one was Mitchel and I with our bridesmaids and groomsmen. Then me with my bridesmaids, another of Mitchel with his groomsmen. Then one of Mitchel, me, Miley, and Nick. Then I handed Jordan to my mom. They took a couple pictures of Mitchel and I.

After the pictures, my mom handed Jordan back to me. Mitchel and I got into a limo and drove to where the reception was. Mitchel and I sat where the newlyweds sat. I put Jordan in a highchair that was next to me. Everyone else sat down for dinner, and we ate. After dinner, Mitchel and I walked up to the cake.

"Ready?" Mitchel asked.

I smiled. Mitchel placed his hand on mine and we slid the knife into the cake. I took a piece and fed Mitchel. Mitchel did the same. After dessert, the DJ said.

"And now, the Newlyweds first dance as husband and wife."

Mitchel and I stepped onto the dance floor. The music started playing and we started dancing. Mitchel kissed me. 10 minutes later, the DJ said.

"Mitchel and Emily would like to invite anyone who is in love to come dance."

Miley and Nick started dancing. Zac and Vanessa started dancing. Lucas and Ashley started dancing. Both Mitchel's and my parents danced. Haley started dancing with his girlfriend. When the song ended, Mitchel and I went back to our table. Jordan still sat in her highchair.

"Jordan! Mommy and Daddy are here!" I said as I kissed her.

Jordan giggled. Mitchel and I sat at the table, until the DJ said.

"Now for the father-daughter dance."

I got up and met up with my dad. We got out on the dance floor. I saw other fathers and daughters. Miley was with her dad. The cutest was Mitchel with Jordan and Nick with Hope.

The song was Billy Ray's song "Ready Set Don't Go." I danced with my dad. When the song ended, they called everyone to dance to another slow song. I still danced with my dad, while Mitchel danced with his mom. Then my father-in-law cut in and my mom cut into to Mitchel and his mom.

"You take care of my son." he told me.

"I will." I giggled.

"Emily, I'm lucky to have a daughter-in-law like you."

After awhile, Mitchel and I started dancing.

After the reception, Mitchel and I took Jordan to a hotel. We would spend the night there. The next day, we would drop Jordan off at my parents house and then we would get on a plane to Mexico.

I laid Jordan into a crib and changed into my pajamas. I laid in bed next to Mitchel. He kissed my cheek. We fell asleep in each other's arms as husband and wife.


	9. Scene at the Restaurant

It's been a couple days since Mitchel and I got back from our honeymoon. So today Miley and I were taking our daughters to go eat. I drove to the restaurant with Jordan and Hope in their car seats in the back. When we got there, Miley and I took our daughters out and walked in. When we got a table, Miley pulled out something from her purse. It was a _People_ magazine.

"Look who's on the cover." she said.

The cover was a picture of Mitchel and I. The headline said _Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment are married! _

I flipped opened the magazine and found the article. It was really pictures from our wedding. There was a picture of Mitchel and I, a picture of Mitchel, Jordan, and me, a picture of Miley and me holding our daughters, and so on. When I finished the magazine, I closed it.

"You can keep it." Miley said.

I put the magazine in my purse and pulled out baby food for Jordan. Miley pulled out baby food for Hope from her purse. Miley and I ordered our food.

"Emily, I need to tell you something. It involves Nick." Miley said.

"What? You're not pregnant again?" I asked.

"No. Nick asked me to marry him." Miley told me.

"Did you say yes?" I asked.

"Yes." Miley said.

"So is that it?"

"No. For my wedding since you're married and all." Miley began.

"And?"

"I want you to be my matron of honor. My sister is going to be my maid of honor and Noah is going to be a flower girl." Miley said.

I stared at her.

"So?" Miley asked.

"I'll do it! I feel so honored!" I smiled.

Jordan and Hope started giggling at each other in their chairs.

"Our daughters are going to be best friends." Miley smiled.

Suddenly some teenage boys came up.

"Look it's the sluts from _Hannah Montana_!" one laughed.

Miley and I ignored them.

Then I girl joined the boys.

"I don't know what Nick Jonas sees in you Miley. You whore!" the girl laughed.

I saw tears in Miley's eyes.

"Emily, you brother Haley Joel Osment is way better. Cause you are a slutty bitch." the girl laughed.

Ouch, that hurt. I felt tears in my eyes. I felt bad that Jordan and Hope had to hear this. Suddenly somebody wrapped around me. I turned my head, it was Mitchel. I started crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I pointed to the teenagers.

"What did they do?" Mitchel asked.

"We called them sluts." one boy said.

"And I called Miley a whore and Emily a slutty bitch." the girl said.

"You have a lot of nerve." Mitchel told the girl.

"That's what my mom says." the girl said.

"And why are you call Emily and Miley sluts and whores. When you are the slutty whore bitch." Mitchel told her.

The girl's mouth dropped.

"Don't say that about my girlfriend!" one boy said.

"She called my wife a bitch." Mitchel reminded him.

Wife. Weird. I'm Mitchel's wife and he is my husband.

The teenagers stood there.

"Let's go." Mitchel said.

Miley grabbed Hope and I grabbed Jordan, we got our stuff together and left.

"Thanks." I told Mitchel.

"No problem." Mitchel said as he kiss me.

"Well I have to drop Miley off at her house. Meet you at home?" I asked.

Mitchel nodded. Miley and I got into our car. We drove off towards Miley's house. It was then when Miley started to break down crying.

"Miles, you ok?" I asked.

"No. Emily, you have it better than me. I looked on YouTube and found hate videos of me. I know about some people don't like me, but can't they keep it to their selves?" Miley cried.

"Miley, you're a big star. Some people will hate you and there is nothing to do about it. The world can be cruel, all we can do is deal with it." I told her.

"Thanks Emily. I'm glad we're friends." Miley said drying her tears.

When I got back home, I put Jordan in her crib. And laid down on my bed. Jordan and I needed a break.

"Hey." Mitchel said as he walked in.

"I'm talking a nap." I told him.

"I'll take one with you." Mitchel said as he laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Mitchel said.

Then we fell asleep.


	10. The End

I hope you enjoyed my story of Mitchel and I. Sadly I must end this. Now 10 years later, Mitchel and I are 27. We continue to act, but not as much. And we are still madly in love with each other.

Jordan Lillian Musso our first daughter is 10 years old. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She loves to sing and act. She is now on a show on Disney. Other than that she leads a normal life.

5 years after Jordan was born, we had another kid. Scott Oliver Musso. He is now 5 years old. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He just started school. He has a normal life.

Jordan and Scott don't have totally normal lives. The press knows that they are Mitchel's and my kids. So when Jordan and Scott are out with us, they get their pictures taken.

Other than the press, we live a normal life.

On to the Jonas family.

Miley and Nick have been married for almost 10 years. They both sing mostly. They don't act as much as Mitchel and I.

Hope Destiny Jonas is 9 years old. Jordan and Hope are best friends. Hope is getting her share of acting and singing now. She has appeared in a few commercials.

Miley and Nick gave birth to their second child a little after their honeymoon.

Jerry Nicholas Jonas is 7 years old. He appeared in some commercials with Hope. To Scott, Jerry is like a big brother.

My family and Miley's family are enjoy each others company. We get together for birthdays and fourth of July.

Mitchel, Miley, Nick, and I are all enjoying our lives now.


End file.
